1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mounting arrangement usable with kitchen appliances such as a drip coffeemaker and more particularly, to an improved mounting whereby the drip coffeemaker is suspended from a kitchen cabinet over and off the counter to save and provide additional counter space.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional electric drip coffeemakers, it is common practice to provide a generally C-shaped molded plastic housing with a lower horizontal leg for holding a heated carafe and the other upper horizontal leg forming an overhanging top wall above the carafe and containing a water spreader for dripping hot water through an intermediate coffee brew basket into the carafe. The connecting vertical leg usually contains an internal water reservoir and heating chamber to supply heated water through tube means to the water spreader in the top wall of the housing and into the coffee brew basket. Such coffeemakers have widely replaced the percolator types and this general type as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,740 may come in numerous sizes including smaller four cup coffeemakers of generally similar construction as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,840, both patents of common assignment. One of the problems associated with such coffeemakers is the usual one of an extra appliance to be set on the kitchen counter to take up space. Applicant's assignee has come out with a line of appliances that are suspended directly under the kitchen cabinetry such as off of the counter and elsewhere to provide additional counter space. Typical of these space-saving arrangements are microwave ovens, electric knives, and electric can openers.